Boys, Battles, and Friends
by Books4U
Summary: Clove, Fay, Finnick, and Marvel have to face high school together or else there might not be a them at all. Read this amazing book to read about Fay's struggles with Adam Banks, Marvel trying to become the star defensive football player, Finnick trying to fit in at this terrifying new school and Clove's love life with Cato Hadley.


Hello I'm Books4U and this is my new story I hope you like it!

Boys, Battles and friends

Chapter 1

Dreams will always be there no matter what you do. Well that's what my teacher told me anyway and honestly I think my teacher is great. She's like a second mother well actually a mother because mine's dead. It happened when I was six years old we lived in Oklahoma at the time and it was the middle of summer. I had just gotten home from school and my mother was still at work. Cleto, Clayton, Clarity, Cleopatra, Cyprian, and I were all playing in the back yard when my dad screamed at us to get in the house.

Me being only six years old at the time began to cry while my brother Cleto picked me up like I was a sack of flour (he was 12 years old at the time) my dad told us to go into the basement into a corner and wait for him. I was scared and had no idea what was happening until dad came downs stairs and held us close saying that mommy will be all right and that the Tornado wouldn't take us.

Her body was found the next day more than 10 miles away from her work.

That's when we moved to the small town of Stonewall, Manitoba, Canada.

Time Skip

I carried my bag on my now sore shoulder and walked down our never-ending dirt driveway to the bus stop in the middle of the countryside. My dog Lotus trotted beside me happily that is until he jumped up and licked my face, "Urg! Not today Lotus it's my first day of high school!" I was going to stonewall colligate where Cleto and Clayton both went to when they were my age. Cyprian was two years older than me and currently in his junior year. Lotus jumped up and licked me again " I said not today Lotus!" I snapped at her but that didn't help.

The next thing I knew was I was chasing Lotus up and down the driveway her carrying my bag in her mouth. _Honk Honk_! I looked up to see my brother Cyprian driving his convertible with Kale his girlfriend in the back and a blond muscular boy in shot gun. "Yo Clover you good?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and yelled "does it look like I'm okay?!" Kale laughed and Cyprian grinned, "hell ya!" and he sped of onto the country road.

I ripped my bag from Lotus's mouth and ran to the bus stop steaming. The bus had just pulled up to my stop and had the doors open already. "Hey Clo get your fat ass over here!" I grinned as I say my best friend Fay Field sitting in our seat in the back of the bus. I laughed and jumped next to her.

"Guess what!" I rolled my eyes this was obviously something about boys. Fay always obsessed over Adam Banks the best hockey player in the interlake. He was also very hot. "What?" She giggles. "I got in the grade eleven design class! But every other class is with you!" My brown eyes go wide, no way nobody gets into classes that are two years above their grade and when I say no one I mean no one.

All of a sudden the bus hits a huge bump and I went flying upwards and my head smacked against the ceiling of the bus. I looked over at Fay and I saw that she flew across to the next seat where a cute copper haired boy was sitting and he was hot. His copper hair swooped over his sea green eyes. He jumped as Fay landed in his lap, "OMG! I'm so sorry!" Fay jumped off of the boy and smoothly sat back in the wrong seat.

"So Clove anyways aren't you happy that I got into the design class!" Fay wasn't looking at the brown haired boy she was now sitting with and thought that he was me, "Um I'm not Clove I'm Marvel Quaid. And I've been in you're grade for how long Fay?" Fay's head snapped in his direction and she blushed deep red, "Oh sorry Marvel I wasn't paying attention. Well do you know who that boy was who I crashed onto?"

"Ya that's Finnick Odair the best swimmer in Manitoba. He's new."

"Well no shit."

"Shut up and go back to your seat Fay."

She nodded and slid back into the seat I was in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So..."

"Shut up."

"You coming or what girlies?" I looked up to see Marvel pointing to the door indicating that we were at school. "Ya." "

"Um, mind if I hang around with you guys?" I look to see the boy named Finnick. "Sure." Fay casually said. So just like that we all became best friends not yet knowing what was to come during this year.

Who likes? Well anyways don't judge the fact that I've brought a character from the mighty ducks in this story so it's kinda a crossover but at the same time its not well anyway if you don't like it fuck off! Sorry to be rude

R&R!


End file.
